


Sleepy Liveshow

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, liveshow, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:(requested by howsweettobeacloud on Tumblr) Phil is doing a live show and Dan his boyfriend joins him and sits in his lap and snuggles up to him whilst they interact with Phil's followers and then maybe Dan announces that he's tired and Phil says that he can just close his eyes and sleep a little while Phil finishes his live show or something like that :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Liveshow

Phil's POV   
“Dan and I had some filming today” I smiled to the laptop's camera. Dan and I came out on Youtube a month ago. I was doing a live show after what happened. Everything was going great, people really accepted our relationship. I remember Dan crying about it and I had to comfort him for days. He was now fine and we filmed a couple of boyfriend challenges to edit later.

“What did you film? asked Katie” I read out loud “Some stuff...” I laughed After a while Dan came into the room. “Hi honey” Dan smiled as he sat down next to me.  
At that moment, the chat went crazy.   
OMG  
So sweet  
OH MER GERD  
Phan is real I can't  
HONEY   
Ugh love  
I CANT  
Too much love  
SERiouSLY WhY do thEy dO thIs 2 mE SoMEonE WRiTE A PhANFic aBoUt iT!!!!!!

“Wanna join us?”I asked   
“Do the viewers want me to join you?”Dan asked   
“Guys should we make Dan join us and maybe answer you a couple of boyfriend questions?” I asked  
Most of the answers were YES! So I guessed they really wanted Dan to join.   
“You can join us” I smiled   
"Who's ready for a boyfriend q and a?"Dan asked while sitting down   
"I am!!" The comments were really positive:   
MEEE  
IM SOOOOO RRRRRREADYYYY  
Yassss   
Yes plz "Okay so first question."

"Do you two cuddle?Asked Mariah"I smiled   
"Yeah, while watching movies or anime" Dan answered. 

"Who is big spoon and who is little?"   
”I am big spoon,” I said as I raised my hand   
“I am little spoon,” Dan giggled 

“Who edits the most?”   
“It depends. Sometimes Phil falls asleep editing like last night and I continue AND I also carry him to bed.”   
“But I didnt fall asleep! I was just closing my eyes to rest for a while” I said   
“That's sleeping you spork!"Dan chuckled 

"Do you help each other while filming?"  
“Yes, a lot actually,” I smiled   
"Do you make out?"Dan read out loud.   
"Maybe?" We both said at the same time. 

After 10 questions and a little chat I noticed Dan was half asleep on the couch.   
"You feeling okay?" I ask, suddenly concerned.   
"Yeah, yeah." Dan lifted his head, blinking sleepy eyes. "I just want to listen you talk."  
"Okay." I said as he rubbed his eyes slowly 

10 minutes later, we were chatting with the viewers when I noticed Dan on my sholuder, with his eyes closed.   
“You look tired, Pie.” I said “Hmm?” Dan mumbled, opening his eyes.  
“I’m absolutely exhausted, oh my goodness…” Dan yawned viciously before rubbing his eyelids.  
“Hold on guys” I smiled as I paused the live show by turning the laptop around, I noticed the chat getting wild again, but I really noticed Dan was tired so I basically ignored most of the messages.  
“Has video filming and live show taken its toll on you?” I asked, turning to face my sleepy boyfriend.   
“Mm-hm…” Dan replied, closing his eyes again.   
“Aw, baby, come here…” I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Dan crawled towards Phil and rested his head on his lap, curling into a little ball. Phil placed his hands on the small of Dan’s warm back, gently rubbing large circles.   
“Try to rest a little,” I smiled while he closed his eyes slowly Then I pressed play and continued.   
“Where were we? Oh yeah, the q and a. Lets see...” 

Then I returned my face back to see the chat again and we continued. A while later I noticed Dan breathing started to steady. I continued and a few minutes later I noticed Dan completely crashed out on my lap, which I thought was cute.   
“Who sleeps the most? Asked Sebastian”   
“This guy”I whispered as I showed the live show Dan while he was fast asleep with his fringe partly covering his face.

After a while, I finished the live show and tried to wake up Dan.   
“You wanna go to bed?” I asked.   
There was no reply.   
“Dan? Daaaan?” I said, then blowing on the back of his neck to see if his boyfriend was asleep.   
“Phiiiwwwl that tickles”- Dan mumbled going back to sleep again.   
“Oh that you want tickles?”-I smiled   
“What? Oh god, don’t you dare.......”- was all Dan got out before I started tickling him.   
Dan squealed. “Ahhhh! Stop, I can’t-I can’t take it! Ahhh, stop, Phil, please!” Dan pleaded while laughing.   
There were tears in his eyes. He squirmed under Phil, desperately trying to get away.   
“Never! Bwahahahaha! I’m the king of tickles!” Phil laughed manically. Oh god, Dan thought, still struggling to get me off of him while laughing hysterically. 

After a while, I stopped and Dan started yawning again.   
“Oh god Phil my stomach what were you thinking? I was an angel asleep” He chuckled   
“Can we go to bed now?”He yawned   
“Yeah, stand up.”I smiled   
“Can you carry me, please?” Dan asked again   
“Fiiiiiine!” I chuckled.  
I carried a sleepy Dan and we got into bed.  
“Goodnight bear”  
“Goodnight honey” I said as I covered Dan with the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wanted to thank all of the Tumblr and ao3 people who read this and liked it. Also, prompts are still open! I have a pastel!Dan punk!Phil one, but it's not done yet. Maybe I will post it later ON THIS YEAR since it is about to end lmao. You can send me prompts to:  
> thellamaunicorn@gmail.com  
> or  
> sleepyphanfics.tumblr.com  
> Love you:3  
> Sam


End file.
